


Forbidden Puppycorn

by MisterBig567



Series: Unikitty & Puppycorn [1]
Category: Timon & Pumbaa (Cartoon 1995), UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Outer Space, Parody, Robots, Space Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBig567/pseuds/MisterBig567
Summary: Based on a Timon & Pumbaa episode Forbidden Pumbaa, Puppycorn and, accidentally, Unikitty are kidnapped by an alien spacecraft and are taken to a vast laboratory.
Series: Unikitty & Puppycorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985842





	Forbidden Puppycorn

Somewhere deep in space, a giant upside down cone-shaped spacecraft was hovering, inside there's a table in a laboratory with beakers, a small tesla rod, a lava lamp, a drinking bird toy, a goldfish in a bowl and a oval shape TV monitor, which it reads " _Incoming Transmission..."_. A door open and a robotic alien came through, it float over to the monitor and pressed a button, the TV transmitted to a mission objective and it reads " _Go to Cloud Cuckooland, Retrieve Specimen: One Dog/Unicorn Hybrid [1]"_ and shows a silhouette of Puppycorn blinking in red. The alien's antennas sparks and the spacecraft flew over towards Cloud Cuckooland, at Unikingdom at night, Unikitty, and her brother Puppycorn, are sleeping in their bed, where a spacecraft started scanning at Puppycorn, but Unikitty turn the flashlight off, more mechanic arms grabs Puppycorn while he is sleeping and uses a size ruler to check his body. It drop Puppycorn back to bed and all the arms went back inside the ship and it started shooting a tractor beam and shine through the window, causing the bed to float and crashes through the wall and it float over towards the ship, it closes the door and the spacecraft leaves Unikingdom and headed towards a planet somewhere in space. While inside a spaceship, the bed is in the landing pad, Unikitty and Puppycorn are still sleeping and started floating due to low gravity, they are still flying around sleeping with Unikitty's saliva turning into small water bubbles, the TV monitor saids " _Gravity Engaged" ._ Unikitty and Puppycorn started to wake up and noticing something around.

"Where are we, sis?" asked Puppycorn as he got up "Are we dreaming?".

Unikitty woke up and noticed something "Um, Puppycorn" she said "I don't think we're not dreaming, we're on a spaceship".

Unikitty and Puppycorn gazed at the window, seeing that their in space "Woah" he said. "I wonder what they're taking us?" As soon as Puppycorn ask a question, a robot came out and they gazed at it.

"Hello" said Puppycorn to the robot "Could you mind explain why are we doing here and where are you taking us?"

The robot grabs Puppycorn "PUPPYCORN!" yelled Unikitty as the robot took Puppycorn away.

"Don't worry lil bro! I'll save you!" said Unikitty as she flies to the door, but the door closed and Unikitty rammed to the door. She saw a number pad next to the door with speaker on top of it "Hello, and welcome to the door" said the speaker "If you had a touch tone keypad, press one now" Unikitty press a one key "Thank you, if you press one, please press two now or press three to go back to one" Unikitty press the two key "Thank you, now press the one, once more" Unikitty face palm and press the one key again "Thank you, now if you wanna chase after your brother Puppycorn and rescue him, press three" Unikitty press the three button and the door opens.

Unikitty flies through the door and enter the hallways and started searching for Puppycorn, the door shuts and Unikkity turned around and saw the door closed. Unikitty flies around inside the spaceship and saw a robot silhouette floating around as she enters the second part of the hallways. She dodges a laser as it aim and shoots at her but she keep dodging it. She quickly flew through all different laser guns as she keeps dodging them, as she stopped, a giant vacuum tube started sucking her through the tube as she is going through different curves and spirals of the tube and she finally landed at the sewage pool and she spits all the gunk out of her mouth.

"Wow, and I thought Dr. Fox's lab was weird" said Unikitty as two eyes pop out of the water and looked at Unikitty, she turned around and the eyes went back inside the water. A few bubbles pop as she looks down and a few tentacles grabbed her and she submerges into the water. Then she quickly came out and ran away from the monster "Aw sugar cookies" he said.

She came out from the sewer and saw a robot holding Puppycorn "HELP ME SIS!!!" he yelled as Unikitty saw jetpacks and she pick one up, she strap herself and activated the jetpack, which it sends her flying out of control and sending her crashing into steam pipes, barrels and bowling pins. She end up making a message by making clouds and it reads " **Marry Me Dorothy"** , finally she crashed into a steel wall.

"HELP UNIKITTY!!" yelled Puppycorn as a robot dragged him to another room, Unikitty chases after it, then she went inside a teleportation room and she press the button and teleports her to a different platform asn she continue to chase after the robot holding Puppycorn "Help me, Sis!" he yelled. as the door closes.

"PUPPYCORN!!!" yelled Unikitty as she bashes the door, then she saw five different laser guns. The first gun is a Ray-Gun, the second gun is a Death-Ray Gun, the third gun is a Hoo-Ray Gun, the fouth gun has a joke name called Ronald Ray-Gun, and the last gun is called "Robot-Zapping-Gun-Which-Will-Save-Puppycorn's-Life". She picked it up.

"Hey, are we taking pictures?" asked Puppycorn as the robot put him inside a machine. Unikitty came out holding a laser gun and pointed to the robot "Alright pal, open the door and let go of my little bro" she said. The robot brought out a minigun, which it said "Anti-Robot-Zapping-Gun-Which-Will-Save-Puppycorn's-Life". It shoots at Unikitty's laser gun and it disintegrated as she facepalms. The robot activate the machine as Unikitty gazed in fear and cover her eyes, thinking of what's gonna happen to Puppycorn "NOOOOOO!!!!!" she yelled.

Then the door opens with smoke coming out of it, seeing that Puppycorn is alright "Hi sis!" he said.

Unikitty saw her brother is alright "PUPPYCORN!!" she yelled as she hugs her "Are you alright?".

"Yeah, I'm okay" said another Puppycorn as he emerges from a cloning machine.

"What he said" said the original Puppycorn.

Unikitty got confused "What is going on here?" she asked.

"We got cloned" said three Puppycorns.

"This is a cloning machine?" said Unikitty as she gazed at the cloning machine "I wonder how many clones I can make?" She enters cloning machine and it turns on and then three Unikitties came out

"How about that?" said three Unikitties.

"How about more of me?" said three Puppycorns as they get in the cloning machine and more clones came out.

"What about more of me?" said three Unikitties as they get in the cloning machine and more clones came out.

Unikitty and Puppycorn keep cloning themselves until they fill the entire spaceship with all clones. A robot look at two mountains fill with Unikitties and Puppycorns, then a small robot came out of a regular size robot and wears a hat and grabs a suitcase, he was holding the sign which it read " **I Quit!** " as he flew away and press the button with the TV monitor, which it reads " _Self Destruct" ._ "Hello" said the intercom "This ship is gonna explode in ten seconds". All clones scattered as both Unikitty and Puppycorn bump into each other.

"Hi sis" said Puppycorn.

"Are you the real Puppycorn?" said Unikitty suspiciously. "Come on little bro, be honest" Puppycorn had a small printing underneath his tail and it reads "Lego Brand: Classic Puppycorn", Unikitty smiled.

"Sis look, there's an escape pod!" said Puppycorn as he pointed out. Unikitty and Puppycorn jumped inside an escape pod, they make an escape as soon as the spacecraft exploded.

"So, why that robot wants to clone a millions on you Puppycorn?" asked Unikitty.

"I don't know" said Puppycorn.

The escape pod crash into a planet instead of heading back home, Unikitty and Puppycorn jumped out of the pod and started walking.

"I don't know why they're are clones of me?" said Puppycorn as he stop and saw something that might be his answer, his mouth open really wide "You okay Puppycorn?" ask Unikitty as she saw something too. A lot of female alien dogs resembling Puppycorn are everywhere with one female alien dog did a blow kiss to Puppycorn as he smiled and passes out.

"Wow, this space adventure is really too excited for Puppycorn isn't it?" said Unikitty, breaking the fourth wall as this story ends.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Unikitty! (c) Warner Bros./The Lego Group  
> The Lion King (c) Disney


End file.
